


He Still Remembers (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Traducción, aidenlives, alissonlives, ethanstays, issacstays, season4, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Así que ya sabes cómo Derek se convirtió en un adolescente en la cuarta temporada, episodio uno y dos. Y qué tal si aún tuviera sus recuerdos y le llevó más tiempo volver a ser adulto. Y en el camino comienza a ganar sentimientos por un cierto adolescente hiperactivo.





	1. What The Hale?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Still Remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425495) by Fandom_Happiness. 



> Gracias a Fandom_Happiness por dejarme traducir su historia ^^

Mi visión se volvió borrosa cuando me desperté de mi sueño profundo. Podía sentir un dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué me siento como una mierda? El loft estaba completamente oscuro y frío, después de que todos se fueron, fue aún más deprimente de lo habitual, el dolor pasaba por mi espalda

—¡Mierda! —Siseé agarrando mi cabeza.

Mi voz sonaba una octava o dos más alta que lo normal, lo que es extraño. Mi interior comenzó a sentir que se estaban quemando. Gemí y rodé hacia un lado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Intenté sentarme otra vez, pero el dolor comenzó a subir por mi hacia mi cabeza. Mi cabeza palpitaba con un dolor de cabeza. ¿No entiendo por qué me está pasando esto? Busqué mi teléfono en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama, pero estaba demasiado lejos y el dolor era demasiado intenso. Agarré mi estómago cuando un fuerte gemido escapó de mi boca. La temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a subir y sentí pequeñas gotas de sudor en mi frente.

Mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo nebulosos y era más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos. El dolor estaba empezando a disminuir cuando mi chichón comenzó a desvanecerse, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente aunque luché con todas mis fuerzas. Mis músculos se relajaron pero una pizca de dolor picaba en la espalda. Reprimí un gemido y levanté lentamente la manta hasta la barbilla. Me dolió mover los brazos, pero valió la pena. La manta me brindó un poco de consuelo, por lo que estoy agradecido.

Fue entonces cuando el sueño se apoderó de mí y el dolor se había adormecido.

 

 

Gemí cuando el sol brillaba en mi cara, agarré mi manta y la puse sobre mi cabeza. Mis huesos todavía estaban doloridos, así que por supuesto tirar de la manta hacia arriba me dio un pequeño estallido de dolor. Escuché un golpe rápido en la puerta. Es probable que fuera Peter, ya que él es el único que sé que vendría al loft temprano en la mañana. Me senté lentamente, mi espalda crujió mientras me estiraba.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, los resortes gimieron cuando lo huce. Mis pantalones de pijama parecían estar más sueltos de lo habitual, lentamente comenzaron a resbalarse, así que los sostuve con una mano. Él único que podía imaginar que podría llamar a la puerta era Peter, pero esta vez con un poco más de urgencia. Abrí la puerta solo para ver un confuso Stiles parado en la puerta. Su boca cayó y se quedó sin palabras.

—No actúes como si nunca me hubieras visto en la mañana. —Gruñí y caminé hacia la cocina.

Stiles se quedó allí todavía sin hablar, ¿cuál diablos es su problema?

—¿Algo malo idiota? —Gruñí pero mi voz tenía un timbre diferente.

—Yo... bueno... yo solo... —Tartamudeó mientras caminaba hacia el loft cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Escúpelo. —Gruñí cuando comencé a hacer café.

—Es solo que tienes... —Dudó.

Estoy empezando a enojarme con él. Suspiré y le di una mirada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano de todos modos? —Yo fruncí el ceño.

Era inusual que Stiles estuviera aquí en este momento y solo.

—¡¡Derek te has mirado en un espejo hoy!! —Soltó, pero luego pareció que se arrepintió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué hay algo en mi cara? —Agarré una taza del gabinete que Peter había cogido.

—Uh... algo así. —Chilló inquieto.

Me burlé y caminé hacia el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me miré en el espejo y no pude evitar el grito que escapó de mis labios. Casi me caigo, pero me recupero rápidamente. Mi reflejo era un Dered de dieciséis años de edad, yo haciendo la misma cara sorprendida que yo.

—¡¡¡Stiles!!! —Grité molesto.

Abrí la puerta del baño y se moví hacia él. Se quedó allí con el rostro asustado.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió que me gustaría saber si me estaba volviendo loco teníendo 16 años otra vez?! —Él se encogió de hombros y se rió torpemente.

—¿Por qué no te llevo de vuelta a mi casa para que Scott pueda reunirse con nosotros? —Sugirió. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y asentí.

—Déjame vestirme. —Me abrí camino en mi armario pero toda mi ropa se veía un poco demasiado grande.

—Stiles voy en pijama. —Regresé a la cocina donde se había hecho una taza de café.

—¿Por qué? —Tomó un sorbo de café.

Lo fulminé con la mirada sin decir nada, esperando que entendiera por qué.

—Te llevaré de compras más tarde. —Resopló al pensar en mi compra.

—Bien. —Murmuré

Tomó el resto de su café y se levantó.

—¿Sin zapatos? —Le preguntó con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

Le gruñí que realmente lo estaba empujando. Agarré mis zapatillas marrones de ascot.

—¿Feliz? —Puse los ojos en blanco, él solo sonrió y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal.

Agarré mi chaqueta de cuero que ahora era demasiado grande para mí y salí con Stiles delante de mí.

¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles condujo hasta su casa ya que habíamos tomado su jeep, no me veo como la foto de mi licencia de conducir. Ambos salimos del auto, eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y la escuela para él y Scott comenzaría muy pronto. Entré por la puerta principal, oí un corazón latiendo en la cocina. Probablemente fue el sheriff. Entramos en la cocina y él estaba tomando una taza de café.

—H… hey papá. —El corazón de Stiles latía como loco, obviamente estaba nervioso.

—¿Fuiste a casa de Derek y tuviste tu charla? —Murmuró en su taza.

La cara de Stiles se puso rosa brillante. —Uh... no, en realidad tenemos un problema mayor.

Empezó a juguetear con los dedos.

—¿Y eso sería? —El sheriff finalmente levantó la vista.

—Alguien convirtió a Derek en dieciséis. —Se rió entre dientes y parecía innegablemente incómodo.

La cara del sheriff se puso roja y comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños.

—¡¿Le... le hizo viajar en el tiempo?! —Él farfulló su rostro y se volvió un rojo furioso.

—No, me desperté así y no entiendo completamente cómo —dije, retrocediendo un poco.

—Dios mío, chicos, me van a dar un ataque al corazón. —El sheriff puso su mano en su corazón respirando profundamente.

Miré a Stiles, él solo miró tímidamente a su padre.

—Estaba pensando si podría faltar a la escuela hoy para poder ayudar a Derek, —murmuró Stiles.

—No puedes perderte el segundo día de clases. —Su padre suspiró.

Stiles comenzó a ponerle ojitos de cachorro, y estaban trabajando bastante bien en él.

—Bien, pero vas a ir a la escuela mañana, —dijo estrictamente.

Stiles asintió con una sonrisa mientras el sheriff seguía hablando, —Y Derek, vas a volver a la escuela.

Asentí pero luego me di cuenta.

—No puedo volver, de hecho, no volveré. —Crucé los brazos obstinadamente.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con un profundo suspiro. Puedo decir que se está irritando.

—Derek, por favor, si un par de policías te ven durante el horario escolar, habrá algunos problemas. —Me suplicaba con sus ojos.

—Derek me estarías ahorrando un montón de problemas. —Estaba prácticamente rogando.

Solo porque me convertí en un adolescente no significa que voy a actuar como tal.

—Bien —resoplé y aparté la mirada, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y agarró sus llaves.

—Los veré a los dos pronto. —Salió por la puerta principal sin otra palabra.

Stiles me miró y estalló de risa. No veo nada gracioso.

—¿Por qué demonios te ríes? —Doblé mis brazos y me paré frente a él. No me elevo sobre él, de hecho es más alto que yo, tiene 5'11 y yo tengo 5'9.

—Sé sólo tú, en la escuela secundaria, sé real. —Dijo entre risas.

—Muy gracioso. —Gruñí y apreté mi puño.

Dejó de reír casi de inmediato. Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su casa. Él fue a abrir la puerta, así que me senté en la mesa donde había una hermosa manzana. Quiero decir que no he comido en toda la mañana, así que supongo que podría comerla. Mi estómago retumbó ruidosamente, así que agarré la manzana y le dí un gran mordisco. Stiles regresó a la cocina con un Scott muy confundido.

—¿¡Qué demonios pasó!? —Casi gritó.

—Como si lo supiera. —Tomé otro bocado de la manzana.

—Quiero decir, ¿te despertaste así? —El cuestiono

—Sí, y no tenemos idea de quién hizo esto, pero cuando lo descubra estarán muertos. —Me levanté de nuevo.

Yo era cerca de una pulgada más bajo que Scott, haciéndolo 5'10.

—Bueno, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer? —Scott parecía que todo el peso del mundo había sido puesto sobre sus hombros.

—Bueno, voy a averiguar quién hizo esto y por qué. —Gruñí y Scott suspiró un poco de ese peso de sus hombros.

—Ayudaremos. —Stiles se ofreció y solo me encogí de hombros.

—Cuanta más ayuda consigas, mejor. —Scott me miró sorprendido.

—¡En realidad estás diciendo que sí! —Asentí y él se rió entre dientes.

—¿Te afecta tu edad? —Él rió.

Fruncí el ceño haciendo que se detuviera, pero Stiles seguía sonriendo.

—Bueno, Stiles y yo tenemos escuela, así que... —Scott miró hacia la puerta principal.

—Scott, me voy a quedar con Derek hoy. —Stiles me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él tomó su mano de inmediato.

—¿No te matará tu padre? —Scott preguntó confundido.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, —Ya le pregunté y dijo que estaba bien.

Scott asintió y se despidió con un ademán, se formó un silencio incómodo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir de compras ahora? —Preguntó Stiles.

Me encogí de hombros y él agarró las llaves de su jeep del mostrador. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las había bajado.

Dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero, no hace mucho frío y lo más probable es que vuelva pronto. Salimos por la puerta principal y nos dirigimos al coche.

—¿Tienes tu billetera? —Stiles dijo mientras desbloqueaba el auto.

—No, en realidad tenemos que pasar por la casa de Peter muy rápido.

—Bien. —Entramos y él arrancó el coche.

—No pareces muy preocupado por el hecho de que tengas 16 de nuevo. —Suspiré, por supuesto que me importaba, pero no puedo dejar que la gente me vea vulnerable.

—No lo estoy, —dije sin rodeos, parecía sorprendido, pero comenzó a conducir fuera del camino.

—¿Estás seguro? —Comenzó a conducir por la carretera.

—Sí. —Dije obstinadamente que me miró por un segundo y suspiró.

~ * ~

Llegamos al complejo de apartamentos de forma rápida. Stiles presionó el botón del ascensor que tenía el signo de arriba. Con un toque en la puerta del ascensor se abrió para nosotros y presioné el botón del tercer piso. Stiles comenzó a tararear una canción que no reconocí. El ascensor se detuvo y entramos en el apartamento de Peter. Estaba decorado en blanco y negro, y de alguna manera no me sorprendió. Escuché un sonido proveniente de su habitación, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí en silencio. Peter solo estaba bailando boxers. Me aclaré la garganta ruidosamente. Saltó sobresaltado y luego me miró.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —Caminó hacia mí frunciendo el ceño.

Rodé los ojos y crucé de brazos. Stiles comenzó a vagar por el apartamento tocando cosas que no deberían ser tocadas. Peter no pareció notarlo, así que mantuve la boca cerrada y dejé a Stiles solo.

—¿Crees que lo sé? —Él sacudió la cabeza con irritación.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Caminó hacia su espejo y comenzó a peinarse.

—Mi billetera, la dejé aquí. —Extendí mi mano como para dármela.

—Oh, sí, tenía la intención de ir a buscarte, pero no sabía que volverías así, —sonrió y gruñí.

Agarró mi billetera de su cómoda y me la puso en la mano. Stiles caminó de regreso hacia mí, satisfecho de su curiosidad.

—Te veré más tarde, —resoplé y comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—¡Derek! —llamó desde su habitación.

—¿Qué? —Le grité de nuevo agravado.

—Por favor ten cuidado.


	3. Bonding?

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, revisé mi billetera para ver si mis cosas todavía estaban allí. Todo mi dinero y mis tarjetas de crédito estaban allí, mi identificación y mi licencia, y la pequeña foto de familia que había guardado en un bolsillo secreto. Suspiré, solo porque Peter es mi tío no significa que confíe en él. —Derek, ¿me escuchaste? —Stiles preguntó, noté que ya había estacionado.

—¿Qué? No, lo siento. —Lo miré.

—Dije que vamos. —Me sonrió, pero de alguna manera podía decir que estaba preocupado. Abrí la puerta y salí al estacionamiento. Stiles estaba tomando la iniciativa, porque nunca he estado en este centro comercial.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada solo para que nos detuviera un guardia de seguridad. —¿No se supone que ustedes muchachos están en la escuela? —Preguntó. Tenía un bigote negro peludo por encima de la boca, también tenía una barriga de cerveza, y parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta y sesenta años.

—Mira, no queremos ningún problema. —Intenté pasar junto a él, pero él puso su mano en mi pecho y me detuvo.

—Ahora, jovencito, responde mi pregunta. —Bajé la vista a su mano en mi pecho, por qué demonios me está tocando. Rápidamente agarré su mano y la aparté del pecho, me miró con sorpresa. —Joven, mejor que te cuides. —Gruñó furioso.

Me burlé, mientras Stiles miraba alrededor nerviosamente. —Sólo queremos comprar algo de ropa para la escuela. —Dije molesto.

—Bueno, lamento decirlo pero... —Stiles literalmente caminó directamente a su lado, tomó mi mano y arrastró la mía a la escalera mecánica. La seguridad se quedó estupefacta, finalmente llegamos al primer piso y Stiles aún sostenía Mi mano. A él no pareció importarle y, para ser honesto, tampoco lo hice yo, pero no voy a ser un adolescente para siempre, así que sería incorrecto formar cualquier tipo de relación romántica con alguien. No estoy diciendo que sea gay, simplemente no me importaría salir con Stiles, pero es demasiado joven.

Así que suavemente saqué mi mano de la suya, su rostro estaba en blanco, pero apestaba a decepción y tristeza. Me siento muy mal, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Simplemente continuamos caminando. —Hey um... ¿quieres ir de compras de inmediato o quieres ir a comer algo? —Pregunté. Fue entonces cuando Stiles revisó su teléfono.

—Ninguna de las tiendas abre hasta las nueve y media y son solo las nueve y veinte, así que tomar algo suena bien. —Asentí y nos dirigimos a la zona de restaurantes.

El centro comercial no estaba realmente lleno, así que fue fácil encontrar un asiento. —Pagaré. —Ofrecí, pero Stiles se negó rápidamente. —Stiles está bien, tengo suficiente dinero para comprar una mansión, estoy bastante seguro de que podemos pagar brunch. —Dije obstinadamente.

—Bien, bien, puedes pagar el brunch. —Gruñó y yo sonreí con suficiencia mientras nos dirigíamos a la fila del almuerzo.

Stiles pidió una rebanada grande de pizza con papas fritas rizadas y un pop, mientras que yo pedí una hamburguesa, aros de cebolla y agua embotellada. Comimos en silencio, era una mezcla de incómodo pero reconfortante silencio, pero simplemente no se sentía bien. Una vez que terminamos, tiramos nuestra basura y nos dirigimos a las tiendas. Stiles revisó su teléfono y eran las nueve y media, creo que todo estuvo bien.

***

Después de dos horas de compras, había gastado $ 1,500 en ropa y útiles escolares y le compré a Stiles un suéter que costaba alrededor de $ 200. Él protestó, pero aún así se lo compré, dijo que me devolvería el dinero pero me negué a esa oferta. Regresamos a su casa, porque mi loft está más lejos del centro comercial. —¿Crees que podrías manejar sin tu carnet de conducir?, —preguntó Stiles mientras miraba la carretera.

—No tienes que conducir si no quieres, está bien. —Dije con frialdad. Pero es cierto que no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere, no lo voy a obligar a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte. Estuvo callado por un momento con los labios apretados formando una línea.

—No me importa, es solo... qué pasa si te quedas varado y estoy ocupado. —Reflexionó. Me encogí de hombros. Estoy empezando a cansarme de hablar, me duele la cabeza un poco. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar para alguien tanto, por lo general soy del tipo silencioso pero mortal. —Sabes que esto es lo más que has hablado conmigo. —Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Es como si estuviéramos unidos. —No pude evitar sonreír ante su declaración porque es cierta. Stiles siempre ha sido parte de la manada, pero generalmente elijo ignorarlo porque a veces realmente puede presionar mis botones. —Fue agradable mientras duró. —Murmuró para sí mismo, supongo que no creía haber oído eso.

Después de 20 minutos, regresamos a su casa. Traje mis cosas para poder cambiarme. Stiles subió a su habitación silbando, así que subí con él. —Uh, ¿dónde está el baño? —Le pregunté que señalaba al otro lado del pasillo mientras se sentaba en su silla frente a su escritorio. Dejé todas mis bolsas a excepción de una, y me dirigí hacia el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me deslicé rápidamente de mi pijama y me metí en la ducha. No pregunté si podía ducharme, pero necesitaba hacerlo, encendí la ducha y comencé a limpiarme. Usé jabón de Stiles porque era el único allí y sé que es de Stiles porque puedo olerlo en él. Me lavé y cerré la ducha. Asomé la cabeza para ver si había una toalla, pero no la había.

Mierda. No voy a secar al aire lo que tomará mucho tiempo, solo una cosa que hacer. —Stiles. —Grité, se quedó en silencio por un segundo. —Stiles. —Grité un poco más fuerte. 

—¿Qué? —gritó desde su habitación, pensé que se había ido por un segundo.

—¿Puedes traerme una toalla?—Escuché una carcajada y luego mucho movimiento. Salí de la ducha mojado y desnudo. Di un paso hacia un lado si la puerta, así cuando la abra, todo lo que podrá ver es mi cabeza y mi brazo cuando extienda la toalla. Stiles toco la puerta y la abrí, paso de la toalla a través de la puerta. Agarré la toalla y asomé la cabeza por la grieta. —Gracias. —Sonreí un poco. Envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y vi su opinión.

Bajó la vista hacia mi entrepierna y luego volvió a subir a mis abdominales. —Yo..uh... yo. —Stiles tartamudeó nerviosamente.

—¿Tú qué? —Dije tratando de que su atención volviera a mi cara.

—Scott quería saber si querías unirte a nosotros... para... por... uh... mm... la noche de películas. —Stiles finalmente me miró a los ojos.

—Claro. —Me encogí de hombros. —Solo déjame vestirme. —Él asintió y comenzó a alejarse, pero siguió mirando hacia atrás. Cerré la puerta y me sequé. Me puse una camiseta con el cuello en V negra, con vaqueros azul oscuro y botas de combate negras. Me peiné el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando era un adolescente, bueno, yo soy un adolescente, pero ya sabes. Puse mi pijama en la bolsa en la que había estado mi ropa nueva y volví a la habitación de Stiles. Agarré mi desodorante de otra bolsa y me lo eché.

—¿Listo? —Stiles preguntó mientras apagaba su computadora. Asentí y ambos salimos de su habitación.

Stiles apagó todas las luces de la casa y nos dirigimos a la casa de Scott.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iré añadiendo mas tags según publike :3


End file.
